A wealthy japanese father, a french mother, and an idiot brother
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Ayame loved her life in france until her grandmother on her father's side came to ruin her life, Tamaki was sent away to Japan while Ayame stayed with her fiance until she moved to Japan a few years later. Will she ever find true happiness in her arranged marriage with the Ootori boy? And what will become of her when her beloved dies? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

"Marie Ayame Sophia de Grantaine, you get back to the principal's office this instant young lady!" A woman in a blue business suit yelled running after her and Ayame smiled in amusement as she ran down the streets of France back to her gang's hideout in an abandoned underground subway station.

Her name was Marie Ayame Sophia de Grantaine Suoh, although she didn't know that he father was the Suoh president so her name of Suoh was hidden from her, also she was known as Ayame Grantaine, she lives in France with her mother Anne-Sophia Grantaine, she is 15 years old and in a few weeks she will be starting her third year of middle school, she was a trouble maker by skipping school and nearly killing the idiots whom went against her gang in the fights they had. Her personality was completely different from what it is now than when she was in elementary school, ever since she graduated from elementary school and entered middle school, she was bullied. It was because of her looks, her mother was blonde hair purple eyes, her father brown hair brown eyes, she was very beautiful and inherited her mother's blonde hair and purple eyes, but she had straight hair and a strong build. She was picked on because usually girls don't get curvy until their last year of middle school but in her last year of elementary she was growing taller and curvier. By her second year in middle school she was the most beautiful girl in the school, she had a chest slightly bigger than any other high school girl, she always wore smaller under garments to hide it, and her mother understood too, she also helped her hide it. But that didn't make a difference, they still bully her about how she's ahead of her age, it was all boys that teased her too, they were striking her down and finally she had enough and struck as quick as a flash. She punched them in the face, gut, side, and chest, knocking them down or sending them flying, she looked like a demon and she suddenly snapped out of it, an aura of loneliness surrounded her and she walked away silently. She arrived at her house and told her mother about what happened and she said that she didn't want to be a weak girl anymore, she went to her room and after she left her brother Tamaki came in, Ayame went to her room and stared at a picture of her childhood friend Sanjirou Hiro De Lamar. As she was sitting on her bed, 10 years on the same day she told her mother about the bullying, she heard her cell phone ringing and she looked at the caller I.D., it was Sanjirou, a smile immediately came to her face and she answered it happily, she was glad to talk to him.

"Hey, um… say Ayame, can you come to the park in the town? I have a question to ask you and it's really important." Sanjirou said bashfully through the phone and Ayame blushed slightly with happiness.

"Of course, be there in 5 minutes okay? I'm leaving now so hurry up slow poke." Ayame giggled and they hung up, she changed into some jeans, a blue tank top, a tan jacket and some tan leather boots, her cellphone in her pocket she ran to the park, she ran into a man on the street and took a couple steps backwards and he grabbed her wrist with a smirk on his face.

"Hey girl, you sure are in a hurry, why don't you stop and play with me for a while?" He said to her and she grabbed his wrist, twisted it, grabbed it with both hands, and flipped him over her shoulder and onto his back on the pavement.

"Filthy lowlife, touch me again and I'll have your head, got that?" She said coldly, looming over him as she struggled to get onto his elbow and she took off again to the park where Sanjirou was waiting for her.

Ayame had ran nonstop until she arrived at the park, Sanjirou was on the swings and she ran up to him happily and stopped panting hard, running for a long time hurt but if it was for Sanjirou she would run endlessly. He motioned for her to follow him and when she caught her breathe she followed him silently, they went into the forest and came to a clearing that had lovely blue roses all around and an archway with white roses and there was a tall thin pedestal with a small black box on it. Ayame instinctively put her hands to her mouth and her eyes went wide, Sanjirou got down on one knee and held her hands in his, he looked into his eyes with much love and care that tears sprang to her eyes. She bit her lip trying not to cry and he grabbed the box, opened it and spoke the few words she was dying to hear from him.

"Ayame Marie Sophia De Grantaine, will you marry me?" Sanjirou asked her with much love, compassion, and hope in his voice, Ayame's tears spilled.

"Yes…. Oh my god yes." Ayame said through tears, he put the ring on her finger and she hugged him, he pulled back and he kissed her softly and Ayame's arms tightened around him, embracing the warmth that flooded into her.

Ayame and Sanjirou embraced each other for a long time, they were smiling and laughing, playing and chasing, they were inseparable from that time onwards, she walked hand in hand with him to and from school, every single waking moment they were always together. Tamaki watched her through the years in the shadows, he had always thought she was acting cold all the time but he finally saw that she had finally found her own sun in the world of darkness that surrounded her day by day. One day Tamaki wasn't being as careful and followed them through the park and into the secret clearing, he watched them laugh, hug, kiss, play, joke, and chase for a long time, he readjusted his position but he stepped on a twig and Ayame heard it. Her head whipped around and she saw him quickly hide behind a tree, Sanjirou asked her what was wrong and she whispered carefully to him.

"Tamaki, brother, come out, I already saw you so come out already brother Tamaki." Ayame said calmly and he stepped out laughing and scratching his head laughing nervously.

"Hahahahaha… It looks like you caught me….. Ahahahahaha…" Tamaki said embarrassed and Ayame narrowed her eyes in suspicion and Sanjirou stepped in front of her protectively.

"Brother Tamaki, go back home to mother, okay? Say nothing to her and keep it between us okay? I really don't want her to know, please Tamaki I beg of you." Ayame said with sadness in her eyes and he nodded silently.

Ayame and Sanjirou parted ways when they came up to her house, they kissed goodbye and Ayame went into the house with Tamaki, her mother was by the window with the curtains open and she smiled at Ayame when she came in, Ayame immediately got on her case about getting out of bed when she was sick. But the next day Ayame awoke to Tamaki and a strange woman talking in the kitchen, she peered around the corner and heard that in exchange for her mother's full payment for medical expenses, Tamaki and Ayame would go to Japan so the Suoh family could have an heir to their corporation. Ayame stepped in and raised her voice to the strange woman in her home. Tamaki looked at her like she had committed a crime and her mother looked saddened as her sudden anger.

"Listen, I don't care who you are or where you came from but you have no right to take me and Tamaki away to somewhere where we don't even want to go! So please leave, or I'll make you leave, you shitty old bat." Ayame said cracking her knuckles and her dark, demonic aura surrounded her again, her eyes gleamed like purple fire and a cold chill went through the room.

"A-Ayame… that was kind of harsh don't you think? How could you say that to out grandmother, Ayame are you listening to me?" Tamaki asked sacredly to her and Ayame snapped out of it, he eyes wide open in surprise.

"Brother, Mother, I'm going out, don't expect me until dinner." With that Ayame went to her room, put on a red tank top, black skinny jeans, hair in a ponytail, a black leather jacket and some red high heels.

She went out the door and walked to Sanjirou's house, she rang the doorbell and he opened the door, he smiled and welcomed her in, when she saw his face after he closed the door tears stung her eyes, her expression changed to one of sadness and she flung herself into his arms. He hugged her until she stopped crying, without them knowing it Sanjirou's mom, dad, and two older brothers were at the top of the stairs watching them, Sanjirou stroke her hair until she calmed down and she finally pulled away, after several minutes of crying into his chest, she sniffled and wiped her eyes, he looked at her and asked her what was wrong. She told him that she had heard something terrible about her and Tamaki; he led her to the dining room table, got her a cup of coffee and sat down across from her to listen to her story. She told him the story, staring into the coffee cup without seeing it and when she ended the story he looked astonished and sighed, putting his hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"I see, so that's how it is, I never would've guessed you were the daughter of the Suoh family." Sanjirou said to her understandingly, Ayame rubbed her finger on the tea cup and stared into her coffee without seeing again.

"I don't quite understand it myself, but if I move to Japan with Tamaki and our grandmother, then I won't ever be able to come back to France, I won't be able to see you or my mother again." Silent tears streamed down her face and Sanjirou's family stepped into the room with smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, if you ever want a place to escape to, or someone to talk to, we're always here for you Ayame." Sanjirou's mother said placing a hand on Ayame's shoulder and Ayame looked down and hid her eyes.

"We already think of you as family Ayame, you can come over anytime, either 5 in the morning or 5 in the afternoon, you are welcome any time." Sanjirou's father said to her placing a hand on her other shoulder, Ayame's tears begun to flow faster and she clenched her fists in her lap.

"We know that you'll be Sanjirou's wife someday, but no matter the place or the location, you can come to us and tell us anything, we will and are family aren't we?" Sanjirou's oldest brother Ichiro Izo De Lamar said to her smiling.

"A family must go through all hardships together, so if anything that troubles you comes up, come to me, or anyone in this family and we will be with you every step of the way, so don't carry such a burden alone, Ayame." Sanjirou's second oldest brother Koichi De Lamar said happily to her and she let her tears go.

Sanjirou smiled at them and started laughing, he got up, walked over to her and knelt down, trying to cheer her up, he took her face in his hands, wiped her tears away and hugged her tightly. Ayame stayed, had a nice time helping Sanjirou's mother cook, and had a lovely dinner, Ayame laughed and giggled with them and they all watched a movie together, Ayame and Sanjirou left in the middle of the movie because Ayame got a text from Tamaki. Sanjirou started to leave out the door with her but somehow they ended up walking in silence with his brothers following them, Ayame giggled and Sanjirou got angry, he dismissed them before they got to Ayame's house and when they were out of sight they continued walking, talking about their dream wedding. They stopped in front of her house, Sanjirou put an arm around her waist to pull her in closer and his other hand he took her chin and his lips pressed gently against her, her arms were folded up with her hands on his chest and she felt the warmth return to her heart. They pulled away slowly and Ayame hugged him, asking him if he would always love her like she loved him and he answered her with another kiss. She smiled and went inside after a moment, she closed the door and the strange woman from before came into the hall, talking with her mother, Ayame forgot that she was there and when their eyes met the woman and her mother saw her blushing a little bit, puffy eyes, and a sad smile on her face. Her mother came up to her smiling and told her that after some negotiations that Tamaki would go in a few days and when he turned 17 she would go to Japan to make sure he was doing okay and possibly marry the third son of the Ootori family to make sure they have an heir also, Ayame clenched her fists and gritted her teeth but softened when Tamaki said it'd be okay. Ayame went into the living room, kicked off her heels, took her jacket off and threw it on the couch, she went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottled soda, popped it open and chugged it down. Tamaki looked at her like she was crazy and she smirked and looked out the window, she saw dark figures moving through their backyard, she smiled and set her drink down, put her jacket back on, and put her red and black skate shoes on and went out to the backyard.

"Hey you there, don't keep sneaking around like that, come out and confront me yourself you big cowards!" Ayame yelled and three students from her school came out, she smiled a wickedly demonic smile and they looked at her with their blood thirsty eyes and ran towards her wielding baseball bats and knives. "A little cocky aren't we? You know, charging at me like that is brilliant, but there is a small little problem. Your default lies with you are using two weapons that have no chemistry together, knives and guns go much better…." She dodged their attacks and quickly pulled out her gun on her leg holster and shot all of them in the heart so they fell to the ground limp and dying. "Don't they? Now get out of here, I'm sick of seeing sad punks like you around my turf." Ayame said demonically and her demonic aura stirred the wind and a slight breeze picked up quickly.

"Young lady, where did you learn to be so violent like that? If you truly are a gentle woman like you let your boyfriend think you are then don't be so unladylike, it is a shame that you are the daughter of Suoh, but that's how it is. Ayame, come here for a moment, I need to tell you something important." The old woman said to her, Ayame quickly went inside because it was getting cold and she sat down on the couch to listen to the old woman. "As you know, you are going to come to Japan in two years, but I will warn you now, if you keep up that Yankee attitude, then you will lose all friends you once had." The old woman looked at her but Ayame wasn't paying attention, she was singing to herself with a voice that was better than any other singer in the world.

Ayame sang the whole song in Japanese instead of her usual French speaking and English when the song was in English too, it was an American band but she liked their songs so she bought CD's of them, she glanced at her side and saw that the old woman was staring at her amazed that she actually knew Japanese, Ayame sighed and sat back on the couch and fell asleep.

She opened her eyes suddenly from her dream and looked at her calendar, so the day had come when she had to depart to Japan, her flight was in the afternoon so she could at least go to school for a few hours until she left. Ayame put on her white button up shirt, red skirt, black jacket with red lining, black knee high socks, red lace up high heeled boots, red tie, and she packed her book bag and her small suitcase and left for school. She attended all her morning classes which were only 3 classes then she had lunch, she had gym class her first period, she had art her second period class, and then her third period class was her planning period as the President of the elite private school Lycée Voltaire in Paris. It was the day of final exams and yet their beloved president wasn't taking all of hers, Ayame didn't have to take any exams luckily because her first 3 classes didn't require it. She got to school and Sanjirou was waiting for her, she smiled at him slightly and he asked what was wrong, she didn't answer, it was too painful just to think about it.

"Listen Sanjirou, will you… will you wait for me until I….. Come back from Japan?" Ayame asked, hiding her eyes by looking at the ground, he stopped and was surprised and Ayame kept going.

"Wait Ayame, are you really going to Japan? I thought you chose not to go all together. Ayame listen to me, you don't have to go to Japan, and I thought you clearly told that old hag that you weren't going to Japan no matter what, Ayame!" Sanjirou spoke to her harshly and worried, Ayame slapped his hand away, clenching her fists at her sides and silent tears streaming down her face.

"You don't get it Sanjirou! I didn't have a choice, and don't insult my grandmother like that ever again. Listen Sanjirou, I have to go to Japan against my will and everyone detested it, saying that I shouldn't go, but I thought, at least you, would tell me to choose what my heart desired and that you would support me to the end. But I guess… I was wrong to think you would in the first place!" Ayame yelled at him crying and she ran into the school building, she stayed in the locker room after gym class had started; she sat in the corner in a ball and tears slid down her face.

The teacher came up to her and asked her what was wrong, she shook her head and the teacher knelt down beside her, talking to her softly, her words made Ayame cheer up and she stood up, changed into her uniform and set off to her next class. She had to sit next to Sanjirou for attendance but when they were set free to make whatever they wanted Ayame moved to her friends table with Akon Beniko, Lucile Sarashiki, and Shizune Utsuho, they all were friends from when Ayame and they were kids in their elementary school years. Ayame was working on a beautiful painting of spring cherry blossoms, her original idea was to have the Sakura trees in full bloom and have a sunset with a couple sitting under one of the trees. Ayame decided she wanted to change it and it came out to be a lovely painting of Sakura trees, a full moon, and a tornado of mostly Sakura blossoms and some wind streaks to show the wing started it. If you looked at it just right you would see a beautiful girls face with an expression of fright, long hair swirling in the wind, and her hand reaching out in desperation. She grabbed white paint and a small tip paintbrush and wrote her name and the date on her painting, she stood back and stared at it without seeing, the teacher placed a hand on her shoulder and told her that she had a real talent for paintings; Ayame smiled a fake smile and took off her apron. She folded it up and put it away, she then grabbed her painting gently and she and the teacher hung it in the opening on the wall in the middle, hers was bigger than the others so it went in the middle and she admired how it completed the whole scenery of the paintings put together. Ayame walked out of the classroom and ran quickly to the Student Council room; she sighed as she closed the door behind her and she opened the first drawer on the left on the desk and took out papers. She set them on the desk and started to fill them out, the vice-president, Minako Toujuni, sat down at a desk in front of Ayame quietly, and begun to take care of the accounting for the school. Soon enough all of the members of the student council were in the room and most of them were being noisy and talking, slacking off on their duties, Ayame clenched her fist and bit her lip hard.

"If you're not going to work then get out! All of you, now!" Ayame yelled and kicked everyone out of the room and locked the door, she went back to the desk and finished the paperwork, and she packed her things, locked the drawer and went to the Principal's office with the keys to the desk and her President's armband.

"Is all of the paperwork done?" The Chairman of her school asked her with his hand folded under his chin; Ayame's expression didn't change as she set the things down on the desk and replied coldly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, they're all there, now I've got to get to lunch and then I'm off to Japan." Ayame sighed and walked out of the room when the chairman remained silent, she grabbed her usual lunch and sat down with all of her friends, they talked and laughed, Ayame enjoyed it and Sanjirou approached her.

Sanjirou tapped her shoulder and she looked and saw his guilty expression, she stood up, hugged him and whispered that she wasn't mad, but glad he was worried about her. Ayame sat down and he sat down next to her, she giggled and she and Sanjirou walked around the outside lunch grounds and a sleek black limo pulled to the front of the school. A man in a black suit with black hair and blue eyes came out when the driver opened the door for him and he and his three bodyguards started walking towards Ayame. All of the students were gawking at him and he stopped right in front of her, knelt down on one knee and took her hand, Sanjirou almost smacked it away but he stopped when he heard the man speak.

"Lady Ayame, please come with me, we do not want to delay your flight any longer, and your father and brother are eagerly awaiting your arrival, my lady." The man said and kissed her hand, she looked straight down to him with cold eyes.

"Very well then, shall we be off then? Oh, Sanjirou, please take care of my mother while I'm gone alright? I don't want her to worry about me or Tamaki, so please just make sure her condition doesn't get any more serious than it already is." Ayame asked Sanjirou pleadingly, he smiled and gathered her in his arms, he hugged her tightly and they drew back, Ayame leaned in and Sanjirou gently cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her ever so gently and lovingly.

She ran to the car and got in hesitantly, she looked back at Sanjirou and tears flowed from her eyes, she sniffled and got into the limo almost crying, the car started up and left swiftly, she stared back at her school and buried her face in her hands and cried until she got to the airport. The driver cheered her up though, saying that she could always turn back now if she really wanted to and that he would tell her father and brother that she had gotten ill, Ayame giggled and wiped her tears away. They stopped at the main entrance and the driver opened the door for her, she stepped out and saw the huge white building and she caught a glimpse of a plane flying and she admired its sleek white beauty, she shook her head remembering she had to leave and walked into the lavish building. She slowed down until the driver caught up with her and then he started guiding her through the airport, he guided her to a gate far in the back and there was nobody waiting in line or even entering the plane, Ayame suddenly felt insecure and as they walked right up to the attendant, the woman nodded and the driver stopped. Ayame automatically stopped too and he bowed to her, gesturing her to the plane loading deck and a flight attendant guided her through it and they came to this big plane with a spacious inside and it looked like the American President's private jet that she'd seen in pictures. She asked and the attendant said that it was her fathers and that they would be taking care of her for the whole flight, Ayame settled in a back room where there was a king sized bed and the closet was fully stocked with all new clothing, everything from casual to formal, beachwear to nightwear. Ayame rummaged through the racks and found something to change into to sleep in; she picked a black lace bra with matching black lace underwear, she chose a white t-shirt with a print of a black and red tribal symbol that looked like a pair of wings. She climbed into the bed and slept soundly for hours, she woke up and found herself still on the plane, she put her uniform back on and walked out into the main room where she first boarded and there was twin maids, a butler, a chef, and the driver all waiting for her.

"Oh my, you mustn't wear that Princess, please, come into the changing room with us and we'll select your outfit for you." The twins said taking her arms and they rushed her into the back, undressed her down to her underwear and started holding up outfits.

Ayame sat there blushing as she tried to cover up her large breasts and the twins chose a pink frilly dress and Ayame declined immediately, after much discussion the agreed on a black pleated miniskirt, a black tank top, a red lace overtop, black thigh high stockings, and red knee high lace up high heeled boots with buckles on them. Ayame threw the maids out and did her makeup, she put on black eyeliner and bright red lipstick, and she put her Red Cross earrings on and found a pretty red necklace with a diadem of a skull on it. Ayame came out and the chef asked her what she wanted, Ayame said she wanted steak tacos like the ones from Mexico and he bowed, turned around quickly, and rushed to the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with her beloved tacos. She devoured them and once she was full she sat back and looked up at the ceiling sighing, she jumped in her seat when the plane pilot came back and told her that she could leave now, since he had already landed the plane just moments ago, Ayame nodded and got up, smirked and walked out. Ayame walked casually and she heard a voice she dreaded hearing, her father yelled for her happily and was running towards her, suddenly memories of her past flashed before her eyes and she slammed her fist into the wall next to her. She put her other hand to her head and was panting hard, she didn't want to remember her childhood, it was painful and she could lose her sanity any moment, her father hugged her so tightly that she thought her life was flashing before her eyes. She pushed him off and put her hand to her throat trying to breathe, he kept apologizing and Ayame punched him in the stomach in anger.

"Shut up you old bag, where's Tamaki? I need to see him now, tell me where he is father." Ayame said seriously with fire in her eyes and he led her to a car and they both got in, and somehow Ayame ended up at Ouran Academy where her father was the chairman.

She heard laughter from girls in the halls and saw boys messing around as her and the chairman walked to his office, Ayame tried to ignore the happiness and the greetings to the chairman and the gawking at her that was in this pathetic Academy, suddenly she overheard a couple girls talking about a boy named "Tamaki". Ayame turned as they were walking upstairs, her father asked what was wrong and Ayame suddenly took off towards the girls, she grabbed one of their shoulders and they turned in surprise.

"You there girl! Is the "Tamaki" you were talking about, is he "Tamaki Suoh"?! Hurry up and answer me!" Ayame asked in a hurry, the girls looked at one another frightened and answered her with a shaking voice.

"Yeah, Tamaki Suoh is the prince of the school so everyone knows and adores him!" They said blushing and giggling, Ayame's expression went from utter desperation to disgust.

"So he's really still the womanizer he used to be, and to think I was really worried about him." Ayame let out her breathe and the girls peered at her face.

"Do you perhaps, know Suoh-senpai?" The girls asked cutely and Ayame smiled, ruffled their hair and took off.

"Let's just say that I've known him for quite some time now, see you later girls." Ayame waved to them without turning and headed off the third music room where she had heard Tamaki was.

Her father caught up to her and told her that she wasn't supposed to walk around the school freely, Ayame smirked at him and kept going, she took the stairs two at a time and in a matter of minutes she was standing in front of the doors to Music Room 3. Ayame stood there pondering her choices, open the door and see what was so special, or walk away and see Tamaki later, Ayame smiled at her indecision and set her hand on the door knob, she opened the door and the sight before her was one she never wanted to see. She saw 6 beautiful boys, and a girl in a male uniform, she also saw them flirting with girls, a pair of super cute twins, _they must be the Hitachi twins_, Ayame thought, two black haired men, _that must be Kyouya in the glasses, and Mori is the other one_,she also saw two blonde haired ones, _the little one must be Honey, and the other one is… brother Tamaki_. They all turned to her and Tamaki's face lit up, he ran to her crying and yelling her name in happiness, Ayame dodged him and pinned him down by sitting on him. With one of her knees on the ground and the other with her foot on the ground and holding his arm behind his back in a way she almost broke it, Tamaki was crying and yelling in pain and Ayame smiled devilishly.

"Long time no see big brother, I always knew you were such a lecher, it's no wonder I am always being compared to you when you left France, but that's to be expected, since I'm the little sister of Tamaki Suoh and have inherited looks like yours. But I really do hate the way you are so carefree, it's all because of you that mother had to go into hiding, that she had to make you live in this wretched country, it was all for your sake and for fathers, yet it affected me in the worst way. I do care about you brother, but why? Why did you have to come here, why couldn't I have gone in your place?" Ayame said smirking but then tears flowed down her face as she released him and clung to his chest crying.

"Sister, I'm sorry you had to go through something so horrible. I promise it won't happen again, Ayame." Tamaki put his arm around Ayame and smiled sweetly with is eyes closed, Ayame's tears slowed and she looked back at him and smiled.

"So you must be the famous little sister of the prince, Princess Marie Ayame Sophia De Grantaine, if I'm correct?" Kyouya Ootori asked smiling while he pushed his glasses up.


	4. Chapter 4

"H….. How'd you know my name?" Ayame asked surprised and Kyouya smiled again.

"If I am in the care of another person then I do background checks and I just so happened to come across your info while I was doing research on Tamaki's background." Kyouya said slyly and Ayame got up and smirked.

"To think the third son of the Ootori family was actually this smart, who would've guessed." Ayame said mockingly and Kyouya's smile disappeared, Ayame giggled and her father came in the room and looked worried

"Ayame, there you are, don't run off like that, come now, it's time for you to fill out the paperwork to transfer schools." He said pleadingly and Ayame sighed and got up, backing away from them and looked at her father.

"Fine then, I'm done talking to brother Tamaki anyway, so father, which school am I attending?" Ayame asked truthfully and her father looked distressed.

"You're going to Lobelia Girls academy, since it was a too short notice to enroll you here after all." He said and Ayame's face lit up, Lobelia girl's academy was an all-girls academy that was famous for their Zuka club, Ayame dreamed of going there but she didn't have enough money to pay for it when she was in France.

Tamaki's face showed pure horror and in an instant he was in the corner shuddering with fear, Ayame paid no mind to it and focused on filling out the paperwork on her way to her fathers' office. Her uniform arrived moments after she settled in the chair to fill out the paperwork, she looked at the color and almost threw up, although she adored the uniform, the color was her enemy. It was a horrifying Pink, Ayame slammed the package down and was shaking with fear, the last time she wore pink, all the boys wouldn't leave her alone, they flocked around her, telling her she was cute and adorable, like she was a doll of some sort. Her father looked at her face and Ayame was horrified remembering the events when she wore pink, she shook her head and went into the open room next to the chairman's office and changed into the uniform, she came out and went back into his office and he was gawking at her beauty. Ayame punched him in the face and crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window, she sighed and sadness filled her eyes, her father put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled sadly at him. Ayame folded up her clothing, put it in a bag, and together with her father they walked out of his office and he escorted her throughout the school, showing her where everything was, all the students were gawking at her like usual, she was an outsider, and from Lobelia at that. Her father then explained the Host Club to her and she finally got why Tamaki was doing it, Ayame smiled and walked away from the host club, she went back downstairs to the cafeteria and her father bought her lunch, she sat down and ate it gracefully as he watched. She wiped her mouth, gathered her belongings, handed the tray to her father, and got up to leave, she heard a familiar voice behind her and when she turned around Tamaki was standing there smiling at her happiness at Ouran.

"Well Ayame, how do you like Ouran Academy so far? It's a shame that you're going to Lobelia Girls Academy though, and here I thought that we could be reunited in a flashy fashion here at Ouran Academy. Well I hope you enjoy the rest of your day, little sister, I'll come visit you sometime next week okay? Don't miss me too much Ayame." Tamaki said smiling sweetly and he ruffled her hair; she smiled at him sweetly back and grabbed his wrist and twisted it backwards then locked his arm behind his back, Ayame giggled and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you older brother Tamaki, but if you so much as touch even a finger of me again I'll break more than just your arm, but it really does mean a lot to me that your worried about a disappointment like me." Ayame gigged and released his arm, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, she then let go and ran off towards the entrance of the school.

Ayame caught up with her father and she climbed into yet another sleek limousine and rode smoothly and swiftly to Lobelia Girls Academy, her father kept glancing at her worriedly and Ayame giggled at him a few times. She stepped out of the limousine with the help of her father, Ayame saw many girls in the same uniform as her and all of the pink the girls were wearing too, and she sighed heavily and then followed her dad into the school. She sat outside the principal's office annoyed as her dad and the principal talked things over, Ayame ended up wondering off and found herself lingering in the general area that the host club would be in if she was back at Ouran Academy. Ayame saw a music room 3 in Lobelia's and she sighed, unfolded her arms from over her chest, and placed her hand on the doorknob; she pushed open the door and found something she never thought she would see. A scene similar to the host clubs, but this time it was all females, Ayame stood in shock as she took in this scene and the leader, Beni-bara to everyone, walked up to her and smiled from the heart, she knelt, grabbed Ayame's hand, and kissed it. Ayame's face lit up bright red out of confusion and partially because she had never have someone kiss her hand before, the woman stood up and welcomed her into the room, and Ayame sat down on a chair in the front of the room and watched their dance rehearsals. She set down her tea cup and opened her eyes after wiping her mouth with a napkin, she stood, bowed to everyone, and left the room, she crossed her arms over her chest and kept walking back to the principal's office, she found her dad outside the school gates, being prevented from going back in. She glanced at him and then kept walking to her new class, she opened the door and there was the school idol, Beni-bara sitting in her desk and all of the girls around her, Ayame made a Che sound and brushed past them. Beni-bara caught a glimpse of lovely and beautiful blonde hair flowing past her and she got up abruptly and stared at Ayame as she went to her desk that the teacher pointed her to and sat down elegantly. She slid past the girls around her and glided up to Ayame's seat, she smiled and placed her hand on her hip and introduced herself.

"Well, lovely young maiden, I'm Benio Amakusa, but you my darling can call me Beni-bara-sama." Beni-bara spoke casually and winked at Ayame, she glanced at Beni-bara and smirked, she stood up and spoke with ease and grace even though she was very annoyed and didn't want Beni-bara to get hurt too.

"Benio-san, I know you're very popular but it would be best not to be associated with me, or you'll end up hurt like the rest of them whom tried to befriend me just because of my family name and the amount of wealth we have." Ayame said folding her arms across her chest and walked to the door. "Oh yeah, my name is Marie Ayame Sophia De Grantaine Suoh, but you can call me Ayame Suoh." Ayame said smirking and went through the door, she closed it behind her and walked down and out the school building and into the rose garden.

Ayame sat down in the forgotten gazebo and thought about why she was there, Ayame slammed her fists onto the table and clenched her teeth, _damn it! Why do I have to stay here? I should be back in France with Sanjirou… _Sanjirou… _what am I thinking? I won't even see him again, he's stuck in France and I'm stuck in Japan._ Ayame told herself and single tear fell from her eyes and it landed on the table, Ayame got up, wiped away her tears and sucked it up. She went back to the classroom and the classes went by in a blur, Ayame got up and exited her classroom, she went to the school gates, pulled out her cellphone, and pressed speed dial 3 and put the phone to her ear. It kept ringing and she started to get angry, just as she was about to hang up her father answered the phone finally.

"Hey old man, you need to pick me up, schools out already and I've been standing here for 20 minutes already." Ayame said pissed off and she hung up after her father replied.

"Alright, I'll send Tamaki to get you in the limo; I need to talk to you two anyway." Her father said and Ayame hung up, she took out her pack of cigarettes, took one out, put it in her mouth, rummaged around for her lighter, and lit it.

Ayame waited for another 15 minutes until Tamaki arrived, she got into the limo and saw that Kyouya was also in the limo with them, she sighed and looked out the window with her cigarette in her mouth, she rested her chin on her palm looking bored. Kyouya told her to stop smoking and in car but she turned to him and blew smoke in his face then looked back out the window. _What's wrong with me today?_ Ayame asked herself and before she knew it they were already in her father's office, she was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed and was sipping earl gray tea. Suddenly she got up, set her cup down and whispered in her father's ear, she nodded and said aloud that he would schedule an appointment as soon as possible. Ayame smiled slightly and got up, walked out of the room ignoring her father saying she needed to stay, and she was still in her Lobelia uniform, she wondered around the campus and came across Haruhi. She bumped into Haruhi while going around a corner and Haruhi's stuff went everywhere, Ayame helped her pick everything up and carried some of it back to the library.

"Oh where is section D.A.29? I can't find it anywhere." Haruhi said disappointed and Ayame took the book from her hand.

"You mean this section D.A.29?" Ayame asked and pointed out the plaque that said "D.A" on it, Haruhi looked at her surprised and she smiled. "I've been here before so it's not that surprising, young lady. But I must ask why you must be in a boy's uniform even though you are such a beautiful young lady; it's such a shame to let your looks go to waste." Ayame said and caressed a part of her hair, Haruhi looked at her bewildered and Ayame giggled and let go.


	5. Chapter 5

"How do you know I'm a girl?" Haruhi had asked shocked, Ayame ruffled her hair and peered into her eyes.

"It's your eyes, Haruhi Fujioka-chan. It's your eyes that give away that you really are a girl." Ayame ruffled her hair again and put the rest of the books away, she then walked Haruhi back to her classroom and when she walked in she saw the twins being mischievous again and Ayame laughed but covered it with her hand.

"Oh yeah, miss Ayame-san, why are you here, even though you're from Lobelia girls academy?" Haruhi asked her and she looked at her uniform and smiled.

"I'm here because I'm going home with Tamaki, oh well I actually should be going, it looks like Hikaru and Kaoru are being a bit on edge, since I am from their most hated school. But," Ayame said sweetly and pulled Haruhi close to her and lifted her chin with her left hand and stared straight into her eyes. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Haru-chan; I look forward to the next time, my dear." Ayame had said seductively, she knelt and kissed her hand, and then she left with her long blonde hair flowing behind her and everyone in the room looking very shocked, the twins ran up to Haruhi and asked her in a hurry who it was and Haruhi stared after her, trying to figure out who she looked like.

"Tamaki-senpai, that's who she looks like, I knew there was something shockingly bold about her, but there's no doubt about it, she looks exactly like Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said to herself and the twins looked at her and shrugged at each other.

"Well it's obvious, she is Tamaki-senpai's little sister after all. She has the same parents and everything just as Tamaki-senpai, even her attitude and her looks are exactly the same as him." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time, Haruhi looked shocked and sighed.

"Does that mean there'll be another blonde idiot in Ouran?" Haruhi asked sighing heavily and Kaoru and Hikaru smiled, telling her that Ayame was attending Lobelia girls' academy by her own free will.

"By the way, Ayame is actually at the top of her class, she's also the smartest person in Lobelia, hence that's why she got into the Zuka Club so easily, not to mention that she is the first on the list to take over from Beni-bara." Kyouya said from the doorway and he smiled, "Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, can you three come with me for a minute, we have a host club meeting right now." Kyouya added and the four of them walked to the club room, when the doors opened Ayame was sitting there chatting with Honey-senpai.

She giggled as he kept going on and on about his bunny, sweets, and that they were planning on going to Kyouya's family's new indoor water park. Ayame glanced at Tamaki, looked annoyed, and within a split second she had him in a choke hold, everyone looked in awe and she spoke to him acidly.

"Brother, you are sickening, how could you lead innocent little Haruhi on like that? You make me sick, bringing her to the water park all by herself, she'll be the only girl besides Renge-chan there, only 2 women, and 6 men, how could you get any more disgusting big brother?" Ayame spat and she looked like a demon, she loomed over Tamaki, whom was in a ball on the floor, staring up at her, she gave off a sickened vibe and looked about ready to murder Tamaki.

"Um…Ayame-senpai, if you'd like, you could come along to make sure Tamaki-senpai doesn't do anything." Haruhi said and Ayame's eyes lit up, she was at Haruhi's side in an instant.

"Oh Haru-chan, you are such the lovely lady, why are you still in the horrid male uniform? Oh my dear Haruhi, you may stay by my side, away from those disgusting men, and especially big brother." Ayame said as she hugged Haruhi tightly and Tamaki was in the corner, all emo and depressed. "Of course I'll come Haru-chan I can't possibly leave you alone with these awful men! Renge-chan will come too won't she?" Ayame exclaimed happily then her mood immediately changed to almost utter disgust at Renge's name. "Well it doesn't matter, she was always one to follow the host club around, say Haru-chan can you come to the Chairman's office with me? Father wishes to speak with you," Ayame smiled and Tamaki looked happy, exclaiming he would come too, Ayame turned around and glared daggers, "He doesn't want you to come big brother, he specifically told me to bring Haru-chan and Haru-chan only, you are unnecessary." Tamaki looked shocked and in an instant he was back in his emo corner growing mushrooms. "Hmph, he's more obedient than he used to be, well Haru-chan let's go, father is a very impatient man and he has other matters to attend to." Ayame said and she quickly got out of there with Haruhi, they got to the Chairman's office and Ayame leaned against the wall as she listened to Haruhi and her father talk, she suddenly opened the door when they stopped talking and her father looked up at her. "Father, I'm returning to the house first, tell big brother Tamaki that I'll be waiting for him in the study. See ya later Haru-chan." Ayame said abruptly and she disappeared, climbing into the limo waiting for her, and she rode in silence to the branch house where her brother and she were staying. "Brother, this is serious, please do not involve Haruhi Fujioka with the Host Club anymore, you'll only hurt her if you keep this up Tamaki. I'm worried about her, her grades haven't dropped or anything, but her smile seems lonely and seems like it's longing for real happiness. Please don't take my words to heart, but you cannot involve her in the Suoh family, she doesn't need to be faced with the heavy burdens our family has to go through, you reckless fool!" Ayame said seriously setting papers down and removing her glasses from her face, she yelled standing up and slamming her hands on the desk with an angry look, then she saw Tamaki's sad expression, she sighed and sat back down. "Just please, big brother, you need to think before you act, don't be a spoiled rich kid like everyone else, I'm not one to talk, but I'm used to living with limited money, please Tamaki, don't take away Haruhi's smile." Ayame got and hugged him tightly, he looked shocked and Ayame looked at him then pinched his cheeks. "Come on, don't make that face, and smile already." Ayame told him smiling, he smiled too and they were sitting there laughing, Ayame headed out back to the school with Tamaki to settle some matters.

"No, that is absolutely out of the question." Her father said to her, rejecting her appeal, "Look Ayame, you cannot transfer back to your old school in France! I don't care if you have found a place to live; I will not allow you to return, not now. You are to only return once we have settled the marriage agreement with the Ootori Family, if we succeed, you will be marrying Kyouya Ootori, the 3rd son of the Ootori family." Her father said and Ayame looked struck, pain sounded in her chest, she clenched her fist over her heart and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You're so mean father! I already have a fiancé! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" Ayame yelled crying and she ran out of his office, her ring briefly flashing in the sun as she passed by the windows, her father looked pained and he put his head on the desk, hands clasped above his head.

"Father, don't you think you are being too rough with her?" Tamaki asked sadly, their father raised his head, looking guilty to the core.

"It can't be helped, after all, Sanjirou doesn't have that much longer to live, I had someone research him after hearing about him from Ayame, I found out that ever since middle school he has had to go to the doctor's every week to check his heart. He has a rare and incurable heart disease that he developed when he was about 3 years old, and today I got the report from the researcher, he only has a few days left to live, his presumed death date in two days after tomorrow." Their father said sadly and Tamaki's eyes went wide, Ayame gasped, dropped her books on the ground loudly, and ran down the hall crying.

She didn't look at the room when she entered it but she just opened the door and slammed it behind her, she leaned against the door crying her heart out, the news of Sanjirou's soon death hurt her like nothing else did or could. Ayame cried and cried until her tears wouldn't come anymore, by the time she was done she was sitting on the ground against the door; she sniffled and realized that she was in an empty music room, there was a piano on the other side and she got up slowly. She lifted the cover off the keys and sat down, she saw blank music sheets and a pen, Ayame started playing on the piano, she wrote down the music notes ahead of herself and the played them on the piano, changing and editing the music. Without her noticing the door has opened and the Host Club went to check out the sudden music that started to play throughout the school, Ayame was sitting there, tears down her cheeks but a faint smile on her face as she played the melody she came up with. Everyone stood there in the doorway as she played and played, not even going off the music sheets anymore, she was just making her emotions flow into the song endlessly, she finally ended it, tears flowing down her face. Suddenly applauds went off in the back of the classroom, she turned around perplexed and stared at them fearful, they smiled at her and Honey-senpai ran over to her and jumped into her arms, exclaiming that it was wonderful, she was surprised and then smiled from her heart.

"Ayame, father told me to tell you something." Tamaki said lifelessly, she detached Honey-senpai from her waist and she went over to Tamaki, out of range of everyone's hearing. "He knows you overheard him because we found your books out in the hallway, listen, he wants me to tell you that he bought you tickets to go visit Sanjirou in the hospital. So pack your bags and get ready, we're heading out in 2 hours." Tamaki told her quietly and she looked down, pain and sadness showing in her eyes, Tamaki sighed and patted her on the head, "It'll be alright, I promise little sister." Tamaki said smiling faintly at her; she hugged him tightly, crying out loud mournfully, Tamaki stood there holding Ayame until she could control it; everyone looked at them smiling sadly, learning everything from Tamaki moments before.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tamaki I'm done!" Ayame called to him after she finished zipping up her suitcase, it contained a weeks' worth of clothes, all her necessities, Tamaki opened the door and smiled, now changed into pants, a shirt, an open jacket, and a scarf. "So, how do I look?" She asked, Tamaki looked at her and smiled, she wore shorts with a white tank-top, a boat neck lavender sweater with purple wedges and part of her hair pinned back with a lavender clip, she wheeled her luggage out and Tamaki took it to the limo.

They rode in style, the limo stopped at the airport and they got out, Tamaki held the door for her and she climbed out cautiously, he smiled gently at her, closed the door and took her luggage, they walked inside and checked her in. To her surprise Tamaki was going too, they were going to take the Suoh family private jet and then take a convertible to their hotel, after that they were scheduled to go straight to the hospital. She fell asleep on the long flight and woke up at around 5 in the morning, the plane landed and they sat up tiredly, Tamaki got out of bed and brought her a coffee and she sat in a chair in her underwear and oversized t-shirt, he was wearing a t-shirt and pajama bottoms as they had breakfast. She finished and went into the bedroom, to change, he came in and she kicked him out, Ayame then came out awhile later wearing jeans, a plain blue t-shirt, a white sip-up hoodie that was open, and black converse, he went inside and a few minutes later he was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, a green jacket, and green converse. They sat and chatted for a bit then packed up their luggage, the plain had all her clothes ready in the closet and she just picked which items she wanted, put them into outfits then packed them and she did her makeup. Tamaki got his ready faster and was waiting on her, she finished and they headed off, bodyguards lining the exit, and escorting them, people were all fawning over if it was royalty or not, they stepped out and she put her sunglasses on.

"Are you perchance Miss Grantaine, and Mr. Suoh?" A man asked as they reached a few feet from the exit, they nodded and he escorted them to their car, "I have been personally asked by your father to make sure nothing goes wrong, so rest assured we will reach the hospital without further delay." He spoke harshly and drove off, they sat in the backseat staring out the windows and they stopped in front of the hospital, Ayame jumped out and ran inside, her feelings now showing.

"Excuse me! Where is Sanjirou Hiro De Lamar?" She asked the reception worker worriedly, she told her the floor and room number and Ayame took off to find him, she opened the door with a bang and Sanjirou looked up from the book he was reading. "…Sanjirou…" Ayame whispered and she ran to him, he set his book down and she hugged him crying, he smiled gently as he stroked her hair. "Why didn't you tell me!? Why didn't you ever tell me that you were dying Jiro!?" Ayame cried and Tamaki came in, leaning against the doorframe looking pained, they stayed there, Ayame showing him pictures of Lobelia, of her and the host club, and of her and the Zuka club.

The next few days were like that, his family visiting him all the time, and finally the day came where he died, she held his hand till the very end, the last words he told her was that he loved, then he closed his eyes and the machines beeped, signaling he had finally died. She cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore, the doctors looked sad and a nurse guided her to the food court where she sat with food in front of her and a blanket around her shoulders, his family was in the room, his mother holding his other hand as he died. Ayame and Sanjirou's mother sat together just the same, Tamaki and Sanjirou's brothers not knowing what to do, Ayame's father had come to France and picked her up with Tamaki and went back to Japan, withdrawing her from Lobelia's and enrolling her in Ouran, allowing her time to settle her emotions. Almost like magic, very dark magic, her hair naturally turned pure black and grew straight, her bangs forming over her right eye, and also her eye color brightened and changed, so it was a very bright and vibrant light blue. Her father was surprised because he was with her when the change happened, they were on the plane eating lunch, Ayame just sat back in her seat with her knees pulled to her chest and off to the side, her father asked her why she wasn't eating and she kept looking out the window sadly. Ayame had been thinking of Sanjirou, a stray tear fell from her eye, it glistened in the light and as it touched the floor a change occurred in her, her emotions escaped her face and she grew cold and distant. Her father and Tamaki looked in surprise and her hair changed to a sleek black, she opened her eyes and they grew more vibrant and changed, she matured fabulously and stood up, went into her room and changed. Ayame then came out silently in black converse, black stockings with a rose pattern, a black skirt, black tank-top, a black blazer, and put on black sunglasses, the plane landed and she grabbed her small black handbag, they got out of the plane and her father and Tamaki escorted her out.

"Look! It's her! The French miracle model! Sophia Grantaine!" A woman squealed as they came out, a lot of people crowded around them and her father looked back confused, Tamaki overwhelmed.

"Ayame what's this all about?" Her father asked her in the commotion, she smirked and removed her glasses, put on a fake smile and greeted her fans happily.

"Hello, did you all miss me? I'm sorry I haven't been doing anything lately; I've been on a break, y'know, going back to school. Well some time I'll be releasing my new album, I hope you all are looking forward to it as much as I am." Ayame giggled smiling and signed some autographs, they all squealed and cheered for her and she waved to them as she started walking. "Goodbye my little birdies~! I need to go home now, I'll see you at my live concert soon~! Make sure you all come, it's my new debut concert for coming back in a long time~ Ciao~!" Ayame said happily and the girls almost fainted, the buys surrounding her blushing and cheering for her happily, in a matter of minutes after they got into their limousine, reporters were waiting for her at Ouran.

"Man what's with all these reporters here? Who're they waiting for?" A girl complained, she walked up to them and tapped one on the shoulder, "Hey excuse me, but who're you all waiting for?" She asked, her friend behind her and they looked at her.

"The French miracle model, Sophia Grantaine, and her father, the chairman of this school." The man chuckled and the girls looked surprised, then the limousine pulled up and the door opened, her father stepping out. "There she is! The French Miracle model, Sophia Grantaine!" The reporter yelled and they all surrounded her, she sighed and took off her glasses again and answered their questions.

"Miss Grantaine! Miss Grantaine! When are you and fellow star Mr. De Lamar going to make your comeback concert?" A woman asked and held out a microphone to Ayame, she lost her smile and for a moment she looked hurt.

"Sanjirou he… he died not too long ago, so he won't be having a comeback concert, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going to classes." Ayame said and put her glasses on; her father intervened and covered her, saying no more.

"Mr. Suoh! What are your feelings as to Miss Grantaine's debut back into the industry?" A reported asked him urgently as Ayame and their father walked away into the school, he looked pained and said nothing as he took off running after them.

"Ayame are you okay?" Her father asked her after they got inside, away from the cameras and reporters, the students looked at them and she leaned against the wall with her hand to her mouth, she put her head back and up and tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Oh, baby girl… what's wrong?" He asked and hugged her, she put her face in his chest and cried silently, clinging to him, he petted her head until she was fine, the students in the hall looking at them.

Tamaki caught up to them and stood there with a pained look on his face, girls squealed when they saw him and became instantly mesmerized by his handsomeness as usual, Ayame slowly calmed down and backed away from her father, rubbing her eyes. Her father put his hand on her back and guided her to his office, Tamaki following close behind but disappeared half-way when the host club spotted him and drug him back to the club room. After a while Ayame had calmed down, it was now around noon and her father had her change into an Ouran uniform, she finished tying the bow on the neck and walked out with her father down to the cafeteria. Tamaki and the rest of the host club found her and they sat together, her father going off to buy her lunch, they talked and talked and after lunch Ayame attending classes with Tamaki, despite being a year younger than him. Her father made the arrangements and she just sat somewhere in the middle, next to Kyouya, she took notes like everyone else and when the last class ended her father came in smiling.

"Hey baby girl, how's you like classes~?" He called to her happily and the students looked at her mentally asking who she was, and also mentally criticizing her foreign name, she giggled and looked up at him smiling.

"You don't need to worry, they were going fine…father." Ayame chimed happily; all the students stopped what they were doing and looked at her, then they started murmuring about her, she got slightly annoyed and Tamaki came up to them. "Brother, what do you need? Did Kyouya say something to make you cry again?" Ayame sighed and he nodded, she giggled and stood up, petted his head and teased him. "Now now Nii-sama, it's alright, come on don't cry anymore." Ayame said a wiped his tears with her handkerchief, he nodded and she put her hands on his cheeks and smiled. "Now Tamaki I'll be at the club later, I have some matters to settle on my return concert and my transfer here, now be a good boy and wait for me okay?" Ayame smiled and he smiled back nodding, she giggled then went out with her father to his office, her manager was already waiting for her there and she settled down in a chair, put her glasses on, and immediately began filling out paperwork.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ayame~! I brought you something to eat while you're working~!" Her father chimed happily carrying a tray of food, she glanced up and her eyes were cold, he flinched and she went back to work silently.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm working father, just leave me be, I'm almost done so just wait alright? Hey Tora! Are you finished finalizing my schedule?! I need it no-"Ayame started to yell behind her when her phone rang, "Dammit." She said and picked it up; she stood up slowly and went over to the window listening casually. "I see, thank you Hika-chan, Kau-chan, oh and please send my regard's to Haru-chan, I heard about what happened to her mother long ago. It's the anniversary of her death isn't it? Well see you at the club; I'm finishing up here so I'll be there soon. Yeah, uh-huh, bye then." Ayame giggled then hung up sighing, she put the ball of her hand to her forehead and sighed again, "Honestly, going behind my back and secretly setting up an arranged marriage, father, what are you up to?" Ayame said to herself and her father looked at her, pain was plastered across his face and she went back to her paperwork, she finished it and went to the host club's club room. "I'm here~!" She called and then saw two figures sitting on a couch, she went over and saw it was Kyouya and his father, she sat down and her father sat next to her.

"I thought you'd never show up, I don't like to be kept waiting." Kyouya's father hissed and pushed up his glasses, Ayame looked at her hands and then they got straight to business, the rest of the host club standing around them listening. "And so i will accept your offer for their engagement, Mr. Suoh." Kyouya's father said seriously, Ayame had kept quite the whole time and just when her father was going to answer, Ayame's phone went off.

She looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Sanjirou's mother, she picked it up hastily and went over to the window, "_Yes, this is Sophia, oh Miss De Lamar it's you…what's wrong? Did something happen? … Wait Miss De Lamar please speak clearly, I can't understand you._" Ayame said hastily in French and once she heard the words she looked dumbfounded, "_But Miss De Lamar you never told me that once Sanjirou died the engagement would carry over to Koichi! … what do you mean?! I specifically told you that I didn't want that to happen! Though Koichi is a sweet boy, and your family has a big influence in France, I just can't marry him! Please Miss De Lamar can't you cancel it, I can't be engaged to him, it's just impossible_." Ayame protested, everyone looked at her and she clenched her fist at her side, "_I said cancel it! I know Sanjirou's death hurt you all but how can you be so heartless and carry the engagement over to Koichi! What about his happiness?!_" She argued with Miss De Lamar for a long time, at one point she had punched the wall, causing it to crack, until finally she caved in and cancelled it, "_I'm sorry Miss De Lamar but that is the only choice you have, if ever, I might consider coming to see you again but I will not return to France right now_. _And I most certainly won't marry your second son. Goodbye Miss De Lamar._" Ayame sighed and hung up, he asked her what that was about and she told him it was Sanjirou's family being idiotic.

"_So they were serious about the engagement carrying over huh?_" Her father asked her in French and she nodded, Ayame asked him if he could talk it over with Sanjirou's parents and he nodded and got up.

"I'm terribly sorry but we will have to save this for another time, now I must speak with Sanjirou's parents, it seems _that_ matter wasn't closed properly after the incident not too long ago." Her father said and pang of pain sounded in her heart and she twitched at the mention of the incident, Kyouya's father stood up and Kyouya also stood up silently, obediently, like a dog.

"Before that, who is this Sanjirou you speak of?" Kyouya's father asked Ayame's father, he glanced at her and she looked away, pain and sadness written in her eyes, he sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"Sanjirou was the youngest son of the De Lamar family, the heir to their corporation, Ayame's childhood friend and also… her fiancé, but certain events led to another and he died from a heart disease that is rare and incurable, in fact nobody has ever seen it before." Her father said painfully and a stray tear fell from Ayame's eye onto the ground, she wiped her tears away and folded her arms, looking out the window sorrowfully, clenching her hand onto her sleeve, trying not to cry.

"Well that is certainly unfortunate, and by De Lamar do mean _that_ De Lamar family?" Kyouya's father asked Ayame's father, he nodded then put his hand on Ayame's shoulder, she looked at him and Kyouya remained silent the whole time.

"Yes, _that_ De Lamar family, but it seems that they became desperate, after Sanjirou died they automatically transferred the engagement over to their second son Koichi, though it was against Ayame's will. But right now we are focusing on her comeback concert; she's been inactive for quite some time now, it would be a good start from all that has happened." Her father said and looked down at her; she sighed and said she was going to the studio for rehearsals. "Take care Ayame, oh and make sure you show up for the next meeting, if you are out fraternizing with boys late at night I will take away your career privile-" Her father said and suddenly he stopped, Ayame was holding a knife to his throat and another to his private area, he gulped and she glared at him coldly, daggers being throw from her gaze.

"_Take that away and I will slice you from naval to nose, got that?_" Ayame hissed acidly in French and he looked scared, he nodded hastily and she removed her knives, spun them a few times, then hooked them into the strap in her boots. "Tora, come, we have work to do, and stop putting my paperwork in reverse order! I'm not you!" Ayame said annoyed and she walked out, hair swaying, Tora ran after her calling her name, she stopped and waited for him impatiently. "For the love of god hurry up! I haven't got all day you imbecile!" Ayame yelled and he reached her, she then took off at a brisk pace to the chairman's office, put her glasses on, and gathered her belonging fairly quickly. "Come Tora, it's time for rehearsals." She said in a softer tone and they set out to their car, Tora drove her quickly and once there she jumped out and ran into the studio, went into the booth and they greeted her.

"Alright that's a wrap, you did great Sophia!" The producer said on the intercom and she took her headphones off and hung them on the microphone as usual, she went out and her manager gave her a soda and her phone. "Oh Sophia, about your concert, we'd like for you to wear something silver and blue, it would comment the lighting, music and atmosphere." The producer said to her calmly, she nodded and picked up her phone when it went off, answered coldly, she stood there for a minute then hung up, drunk her soda in one go, then headed out.

Ayame headed back to the Academy and once she arrived her father greeted her out of breath, she asked what was wrong and he told her that there was someone there to see her. Ayame ran with him and burst through the doors, she froze immediately, tears streaming down her cheeks, the man turned and smiled at her, Kyouya, his father, and the rest of the Host Club were there, the man held his arms open to her and Ayame started shaking from crying so much. Her father gave her a little push and she ran full force towards the stranger, he caught her as she flung herself into his arms and cried, he picked her up lightly, Ayame still hugging him crying and walked over to a couch where he sat down, Ayame in his lap. Everyone was smiling and after a while Ayame started calming down, she looked the man in the eyes and he smiled, brushing his finger against her cheek lightly and he kissed her tenderly, she closed her eyes and welcomed his warmth. Her father cleared his throat and she looked up at him, he had a mischievous smirk on his face and he told her that he knew Sanjirou was alive all this time. Her eyes went wide then she got up, her face twisting in anger and hatred and she clenched her teeth tightly, everyone backing away from her wrath and Ayame faced him, a demonic aura surrounding her and her father lost his smirk.

"You knew he was alive! And you didn't tell me! How could you! After all I've been through! You decided to pull that prank on me!" Ayame screeched angrily and her father told her that he did it so she could move on and then marry the Ootori son, tears of resentment and betrayal streamed down her cheeks and he looked guilty. "_I hate you! Don't ever come near me again! And don't you ever call me your daughter! You lied to me about the one I'd give up my life for! I can never trust you again!_" Ayame yelled angrily and ran out crying, Sanjirou following close behind, Kyouya also went, concern in his eyes for the first time, and everyone was shocked at this display, Ayame was outside near a fountain sobbing uncontrollably, Kyouya and Sanjirou rubbing her back concerned. "Sob…sniff sniff…" Ayame was calming down now after getting all her anger and tears out, she lifted her head and Sanjirou told her that it'd be best if she forgot about him, he'd always be there for her but he wasn't suited to protect her, Ayame clung to him silently and Kyouya looked pained.

"There you are! Miss Sophia! You need to prepare for your comeback concert tomorrow!" Ayame's Manager yelled running up to her, she sighed and he herded her into the building, she was laughing and giggling, telling him she was going and he still rushed her into fittings and sound checks.


End file.
